


Under My Skin

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flash!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one person who could get under Blaine's skin it was Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Title:** Under My Skin  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  462  
 **Summary:**  If there was one person who could get under Blaine's skin it was Sebastian.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

_[**Amy**](http://www.sophisticatedloserchick.tumblr.com) on Tumblr prompted a fic starting with the sentence: If there was one person who could get under Blaine's skin it was Sebastian._

* * *

Sebastian had been the yin to Blaine's yang since the moment they'd met, an underlying chaos imbued in his steady gaze. Blaine had felt the crackle of electricity when they'd shaken hands but dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, as little more than a build up of static in the atmosphere or the consequence of his wool sweater rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. He'd never expected that Sebastian was capable of more than the average human.

Sebastian was capable of getting under his skin with disarming ease, seeking out the insecurities he'd hidden away, thrusting them into the light, and affectionately mocking them until Blaine wasn't so uncomfortable anymore. He wasn't sure how Sebastian did it - or why - but the shyness that had encompassed his previous relationships disappeared under Sebastian's whirlwind way of untangling his feelings.

Of course, there was also the frequent irritation that Sebastian was nearly always late. Blaine was someone who had been raised to be at things promptly, if not at least five minutes early. Sebastian apologised endlessly for his delays with a myriad of perfectly believable and acceptable excuses while he smoothed down his wayward hair, but he still left Blaine lingering at their appointed meeting place and the anxiety that maybe Sebastian wasn't going to meet him never abated.

And then Sebastian picked him up with a split lip and bruised knuckles.

"What the-"

"Problem at work," Sebastian said sharply, tucking the hand he'd extended towards Blaine in his pocket and swapping it over for the other one. "Don't worry."

 _Don't worry_? That was about as likely as telling Blaine not to blush when he was embarrassed. He approached Sebastian cautiously, feeling the familiar buzzing that surrounded him when he got close, like Sebastian's body hummed with an electricity that was too absurd a thought to entertain for long.

"You're meant to be a CSI. The guy that goes in  _after_  the crime," he mumbled, reaching up to drag his thumb along the uninjured side of Sebastian's lip. It looked painful and raw and he wanted to kiss Sebastian but he knew it would hurt. Instead, he kissed Sebastian's cheek, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck while strong arms curled around his waist.

"Sometimes there are exceptions," Sebastian mumbled, the length of his nose brushing against Blaine's temple. Blaine wanted to ask but the thought that Sebastian could get hurt in a job Blaine had never seen as dangerous before was enough to keep him quiet.

And it wasn't until he'd crawled into bed that night, his lips still tingling with the fervour behind Sebastian's kisses, that he realised Sebastian shouldn't have been able to kiss that hard. He'd had a split lip. He'd had a-

But he hadn't, Blaine realised. At some point, he'd gotten distracted by Sebastian's smile and failed to notice the red mark had faded into a pale pink line.

His index finger reached up to his mouth, tracing along the bubbling, buzzing sensation that seemed embedded in his flesh, and wondered - not for the first time - what the hell was going on.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
